The New Girl
by Shadow Mercer 99
Summary: A girl with a troubled past join our heros. Up for adoption pm if interested.
1. Chapter 1

I ran into the forest, the blood slowly dripped off my cheek, i fell to the floor and my eyes are full of tears.  
>I went over to a small puddle, and I stare at my reflection. with the cut under my eye and the bruise now around my eye, i look like a right state.<br>The blood drip's into the puddle, and i ask myself a question. 'What have i done to them? What have i done to deserve this?'  
>I can hear their taunting call's in the distance. If they find me they will hurt me again, like they alway's do.<br>I run to a nearby cave, and i go inside, i can see their shadow's approach, They have their torches and i have nothing to light my way.  
>I Hit a dead end and i can see the light of their torches in the distance, curl up in the corner, hoping they will never find me.<br>I can hear the crunching of footsteps in the distance and hear their wicked call's. I find a small crack in the wall, i can only just about fit into it, but it might not be enough to hide me. I am sat crying in a small crack, I sit praying for help, praying for a friend to help me.  
>"Hey new girl, come out, we won't not hurt you" I hear one of them call with the other's laughing afterward's.<br>I try to feel if there is another gap but there isn't, but i can feel my hand run across something round. I dislodge it from the rock's keep and open it. I feel a stone and something like paper. I couldn't help but cry, i can feel the tears drop from my face. But i've realised i have just got tear's on the paper or card thing's. I try to wipe them clean, but before i know it they turn into a ray of blue light, I can now see out of the crack but now i see them, and they have seen me. I close my eye's. I hear a life frightening roar and then silence. The bullies stand terrified in front of a huge dinosaur.  
>It is a baryonx, i can tell by it's orange body, the orangey red streaks, the white spikes on it's back and the huge teeth it bears at the bullies.<br>The baryonx unleashes a powerful roar which sends the bullies runnin, far away, taking my fear's with them. My prayers have been answered, for the first time, but now the dinosaur is alone in the cave with me. I still hold the rock in my hand, i hold on to it tightly. I see a light surround me, and i can hear voices in my head. 'help us please help us'  
>I notice the baryonx staring at me, it's eyes staring in desperation, 'is the baryonx talking to me?'<br>I feel a small button on the bottom of the rock, i can't help but press it. I see the baryonx turn back into a ray of light and i can now feel the paper back in my hand. With the voice's in my head and this light surounding me, it has finally hit me. I'm insane.  
>I walk through the cave, the blue light surrounding me guides me through and the desperate cries for help get more louder in my head.<br>I look at the paper to find out, they are dinosaur card's,' Probably a kid's toy' i think.  
>But that doesn't explain the baryonx appearing out of nowhere. I look at the card's to see it is a baryonx and a card which say's 'water tornado'.<br>'chelsea help us' they cry  
>'how do they know my name?' i ask myself, but that is one more question to add to my list.<br>I don't know why, but i really want to see the baryonx, no matter how scary it is. I look on the stone. it has a mark engraved like a drop of water, like the one on the back of the baryonx card. ' there has to be some connection' i think to myself.  
>I slowly slash the card against the rock. Once again the card has turned into a ray of blue light, and a huge baryonx appeared infront of me.<br>"We don't want to hurt you" say's the voice's in my head.  
>The baryonx's eye's stare, 'if it wanted to hurt me, it would have already done it' I thought.<br>I reach out, i don't know what to think or do, but i can not let my fear's take over me. It bow's it's head down, and stop's moving.  
>I slowly approach the baryonx and put my hand on the top of t's head. I gently stroke it, like a dog or any other animal.<br>It slightly lift's it's head so it can stare into my eye's. I look at them, it's eyes glitter with determination and adoration.  
>"Your nice, arent you?" I tell it.<br>It places it's head on the ground and stay's. It shift's it's eye's like it is telling me to get on it's back.  
>As i climb onto the baryonx's back, i hear voice's, not the bully's but other's.<br>"There it is!" I hear them shout.  
>I know they are not talking about me, but about the baryonx, My baryonx.<br>Before i am fully on it's back, it lift's up quickly and runs further into the cave. I just about manage to hold on to one of the many spikes on it's back. As we reach the dead end, it doesn't stop, it just carry's on charging. i close my eyes and hold on tight. I fell a strong force push me back.  
>I let go of the spike, i am too scared to scream, fear hold's back my voice. I don't feel the floor, i fell the wind blowing my hair back. i open my eye's to se im not hurt, im in the air. I tilt my head up to see the baryonx holding me up with is teeth by my rucksack. the wall must lead to another part of the cave.<br>I think carefully of a name. a name that mean's strong, brave, a true friend. I know it is a girl by instinct's, but i have no names. the only names that come to my mind are sparkle and aqua. I think carefully as i manage to keep my rucksack on my back.  
>"Sapphire" I say as the baryonx looked at me, and i could tell she understand's her name by the way she look's at me like she is a dog.<br>I can hear the other people argueing in the back ground, i can har them mentioning that the baryonx is their's.  
>"Go get that baryonx terry!" I heard a woman shout.<br>"Chomp stop terry" I hear a boy shout. I see a tyrannosaurus following us, and a triceratop's behind it.  
>"Sapphire, speed up!" I order, as the baryonx ran ten times faster.<br>"Tank, spiny go grab it now!" I hear the woman order as i see a saichania and a spinosaurus follow too.  
>I see a group of kid's running behind the dinosar's, and an old lady, a fat guy and a wierd looking guy followed.<br>I see the tyrannosaurus charge past the other's and come toward's us.  
>"Sapphire!" I cry as the baryonx throw's me from it's jaws and toward's a pile of rock's. I quickly pressed the button on the bottom of the rock...<p>

Rex's pov

The baryonx has dissapeared, like someone own's it. As terry and chomp battled and zoe's parasarolophus battled spiny and ace is fighting tank, i ran deeper into the cave. I see the card, but someone is holding it. I look at the person, it's the new girl from our school. She has strawberry blonde hair to her shoulder's in waves, and she is wearing a black t-shirt, a grey hooded jacket, a par of jean's and some trainers. She is holding the cardin her hand, along with an engraved stone, but she has a cut under her eye and a black bruise to is lying on the ground and is unconsious, our dinosaur's must have done this. I notice the rock's behind her, she must of hit them after terry attacked. I pick her up, trying not to hurt her, and return to the battle.  
>"Max, we have to go, this battle has hurt someone" I tell him.<br>"We are't leaving without the baryonx!"  
>"But it belong's to this girl, and this battle got her hurt!" I shout.<br>I return ace, as zoe and max do the same.  
>As we return to the d-lab, no one is in...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chelsea's pov

I open my eye's, I dont know where I am, I am not at home, I know that much  
>My room never is tidy, well who's is, and my wall's arent white, they are dingy and dark. But where is sapphire?<br>I checked my pocket's, but i cant find her card. I notice i am in someones bed, but why am I in someone elses bed?  
>I get out of the bed, and look on the desk, there is a book and an odd looking game thing. I don't want to touch it incase the owner will get mad. I went downstair's, to see a boy, one of the boys from the group of kids. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue jacket, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and some trainers. He is sitting on the sofa, looking at a baby dinosaur, i think. He look's worried and upset, as he stand's up he notices me.<br>"Hi.." He says, whilst slowly backing away.  
>"Hi... where am I?" I ask.<br>"My friend'max's house, i live here too, we found you unconcious in a cave..." He answered.  
>"This might sound mad, but where is my baryonx?"<br>"oh... here, i was looking after it for you" he say's as he hands me the cards.  
>"Thanks, what happened?"<br>"Im so sorry, but it was our fault you got hurt!" He cried.  
>"What?"<br>"If we had stopped the fighting you wouldn't have been hurt or unconcious!"  
>"Oh... why are you so shaken up about it though?" I say, as i walk toward's him.<br>I must admit he is sort of cute, but he blames himself a bit too much.  
>"Because... I could have stopped terry" He admit's.<br>"Well, it doesn't matter now, im chelsea"  
>"Im rex, We go to the same school, your the new girl right?" he ask's.<br>"Please do't call me that..."  
>"Here, take this as an apolagy" He say's as he hands me a odd looking thing, like the one i saw on the desk.<br>"Cool, what is it?"  
>"A dino bracer, you can put your baryonx and other dinosaurs in it and make them grow, or make them small, like ace" Rex point's out as he point's at his small blue dinosaur.<br>I slashed the card along the bracer, and my huge friend, is now a cute baby dinosaur.  
>"Hey sapphire" I say as i pick up the small orange and red lizard.<br>"Do you have a place to live?" He ask's.  
>"No, i live in a hostel..." i start.<br>"maybe you can live here!" he interupt's.  
>"Really?" i cry in disbelief.<br>"Yeah, and you can be a member of the D-Team!" He add's.  
>"Wait, why are you doing this?" I ask.<br>"Because your my friend arent you?"  
>"A friend? You? really?"<br>"yes, I would kill to have four amazing friend's, and i already have them! You, max, zoe and ace" he announced.  
>"oh... i have never really had many friend's, not true ones at least..."<br>He looked at me sympathetically, and put his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Well you have me, zoe, max and ace now! shouldn't you go get your stuff?"<br>"Will max's parent's mind?"  
>"No, i asked them last night and they said it's up to you!"<br>"who's room will i stay in?"  
>"oh... i never thought of that" He sigh's, " how about in my room, i have a spare bed"<br>"Um... okay" I answer, i am started to get a bit freaked out about all the nice things he is doing.  
>"I'll see you later then, bye"<br>As i walked out the door, sapphire following at my feet, i felt like i actually have a true friend, apart from sapphire, because i have only just met rex and he has offered me to stay at his friend's house and given me a dino bracer.  
>"Hey, Are you feeling better now?" ask's a girl from afar.<br>"yes... why?"  
>"just wondering, you got seriously hurt the other day, and my friends are thinking of letting you live there"<br>"so you must be zoe then" I predict.  
>"Yep that's me, so are you going to live there, please say yes!"<br>"Yes i am" I tell her.  
>She smiles and offers to walk with me to get my stuff. I said yes, and we talked about our dinosaurs, she told me about paris, her parasaurolphus, and i told her about sapphire. as we approach the hostel where i live, she looked at it and said that she would hate to live there.<br>I went inside and grabbed my main stuff, my school book's, my laptop, my quilt , my nintendo and other stuff. As i go outside, zoe tell's me she has to go home right now, so i have to walk back to max's on my own.  
>Me and sapphire walk down the street, it is a dangerous area, so it is best not to take shortcuts through the alley.<br>"Hey! It's the new girl" I hear, the voice send's chill's down my spine, I dread to look, but i have no choice.  
>"What do you want from me?" I shout as they laugh at me.<br>"Misery,pain, a laugh that kinda stuff, and maybe we will take that stupid new pet of your's!" they threatened.  
>I picked up sapphire, i didn't want them touching her,or going near her. As they stepped closer, i thought of unleashing sapphires full power, but i can't do it, or else i will lose her forever.<br>"Hey back off!" Two people shout.  
>"No, what you going to do about it!"<br>"Go get 'em chomp" i heard one command.  
>"You too ace!" called a familiar voice...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
>chelseas pov<p>

I see rex and one of his friend's, im guessing he is max. I see a small orang dinosaur approach the leader, it is biting his leg.  
>"Get of me you stupid mutt" He cries as he try's to shake off the small dinosaur.<br>"Stop, your hurting Chomp!" Max shout's as he runs toward's him.  
>Ace is standing infront of me, he is growling at the whole gang.<br>None of them bothered moving, either they are afraid of Ace or maybe something else. I feel something breathing down my neck, i don't want to dare turning around, but i know it is something bad.  
>"Chelsea, look out!" I hear max cry, the bullies have all ran off in fear, do they know that what is behind me isn't mine?<br>I look out he corner of my eye to see only somthing big and white.  
>"DINO SLASH! carnotaurus blow them away!" I hear rex cry as Ace turns into a card, and then into a full grown, ferocious dinosaur<br>I turn around to se the t-res from the other day, standing in my face. I can't move, the huge teeth have petrified me so i can not move.  
>"Cyclone!" Rex shout's as his dinosaur surround's it's self with air and then charges toward's the huge tyrannosaurus.<br>Sapphire jump's from my arm's, she want's to join the fight, but i can't, i am still toscared to move.  
>The blue carnotaurus slam's the t-rex to the ground, it has not returned to it's card yet, but it is weak. Sapphire run's toward's the red t-rex and jump's onto it's head.<br>"Sapphire, NO!" I shout as she dig's her teeth into the t-rex's nose.  
>As the t-rex let's out a painful roar, she quickly jump's off his head.<br>I finally get over my fear and return sapphire to a card  
>"Dino slash! Baryonx unveil!" I shout.<br>I watch the small lizard grow big in five second's, it's small teeth become huge fang's, and it's small arm and big leg's turn humongous. It let out a huge roar before water surrounded it.  
>"Nice dinosaur" Rex complimented, as he pulled a card from his pocket, and threw it to me, " It's a move card, slash it on your dinobracer and your dinosaur will use it"<br>"Okay, Water force" I shout as I slash the card on the dinobracer.  
>Sapphire whipped up a huge whirlpool of water from the ground and hid behind it. She then attacked the whirpool making a stream of water shoot towards the t-rex. The water crashed on top of the tyrannosaurus, making him so weak that he returned to his card.<br>"Terry!" crys an old woman as she come's to collect the t-rex card.  
>"That's the old lady,she's a member of the alpha gang" Rex tell's me, " she's called ursula, but we call her old lady, then there's the wierd guy zabder and chubby guy Ed"<br>"IM NOT AN OLD LADY!" Ursula scream's as ed and zander hold's her back.  
>"Ursula, they said mean thing's about us too!" Zander poin's out<br>"I'm more important than you two!" She yell's, "We will be back for that baryonx later!"  
>They run off into the distance, and i think i can see a jetcraft flying off.<br>"They are the alpha gang, they are trying to get all the dinosaur card's, but we have most of them, oh by the way if you don't know, i am max"  
>"I think she already know's" Rex say's as he return's ace to his small version.<br>I return sapphire to her card and put the card into my pocket, i do not want to risk the alpha gang trying to take her again.  
>As we return to max's house, there is a car in front of it, it wasn't there earlier, I know that.<br>"Who's car is that" I ask max.  
>"I don't know, Rex?"<br>"Yes, i am obviously going to know!" Rex answer's sarcastically.  
>Max runs ahead, and open's the door like it is an emergancy. me and rex follow him.<br>I walk in to see two people and the police. Their face's looked grim and upset. The TV from this morning is gone, and so is the laptop that was on the desk.  
>"Max, there has been a robbery..." the man said, I think he is r. taylor, max's dad and the woman is max's mum.<br>"WHAT?" Max shout's in disbelief.  
>"Oh, you must be chelsea, im aki talor, max's mother" Mrs taylor introduced.<br>"And i'm max's dad, spike taylor, were happy that you have come to live here"  
>"It's nice to meet you" i say quitely.<br>"Well we have all we need to know, we will call later for further detail's" Say's a policeman as he get's ready to leave the door.  
>"Okay officer thank you" mr taylor repy's as he open's the door for the policemen.<br>After they had left he sat down and put his head in his hand's.  
>"Did any of you two leave dinosaur cards in your room's did you?"<br>"No" Rex answers, i notcie max look down at his feet.  
>"I may have left some on my desk..." He say's before bolting up the stairs.<br>Everyone wait's in silent as max returned down the stair's, he didn't look at anyone, I can tell they are gone by the expression on his face.  
>"They are gone, which means it was-" Max started.<br>"The Alpha gang" Rex finished.  
>"But that mean's-" I begin.<br>"They are going to zoe's next!" Max cry's...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
>Chelsea's pov<p>

we run down the road to Zoe's hous They havente and bang on the front door. The door opened, and thankfully it is Zoe.  
>"What's wrong guy's?" She asks.<br>"Um.. nothing, did you drop by my house earlier and pick up the dinosaur cards that i left on my desk?" Max asks.  
>"no... why what has happened?"<br>"The house has been robbed, the TV, some other thing's and the dinosaur card's have been stolen!" Rex Tell's her.

Sky's pov

Me and Alex have been sent on a mission by our leader, Dr. Z, to collect all the remaining dinosaur card's.  
>We were adopted from the orphanage just two day's ago, me and Alex are not related though. Alex is like a brother to me, he has protected me since The day I was abandoned in the orphanage. Alex has short black hair, he usually covers it with a baseball cap with the alpha gang sign on it, brown eyes, and wears a uniform which has dusty brown trouser's, a black belt, a dusty brown button up t-shirt and a rucksack for his alpha scanner and stuff like that. Dr. Z is a very genorous man, he can be mean when he want's to but he treats me an alex like we are his own son and daughter.<br>I have a dinosaur too, a utahraptor, Dr.z gave it to me to help accomplish my mission, we have already got a bunch of dinosaur card's from the taylor's house plus a few bonus item's , this TV should be great for helping detect dinosaur signal's. we are standing on a branch of a old tree.  
>I see the boy's the pink haired girl and the new girl leave, I've seen her hang around with them for the past hour, and by the look's of it, she has a dinsaur too, another to capture and keep.<br>"Ready alex?" I ask him as he get's out his alpha scanner and returned his partner, an amargasaurus, to it's card form, and I did the same to my utahraptor.  
>"Let's get ready to ambush!" Alex announces, as he slashes amargasaurus' card in his alpha scanner, I copied and our two dinosaur's stood on the sidewalk.<br>They haven't noticed our dinosaurs following them until the blonde boy's dinosaur turn's around and growls at my utahraptor.  
>"What's wrong ace?" He ask's until he notices my utahraptor behind him and alex's huge amargasaurus.<br>"What's wrong rex?" Zoe ask's because his face is absolutely blank.  
>"amarga-gasaur-rus and ut-harap-tor" He stutter's.<br>"Like them, because now your dinosaur's wil get to know them better!" Alex shout's as his amargasaurus snatched his small blue dinosaur and bringing it obediently to his hand's.  
>"Ace!<br>"I wouldn't be so worried, with our master as the dinosaur king you will all be his loyal subject's" I tell them.  
>"DINO SLASH! Baryonx unveil!" The new girl shout's as her small lizard grew huge.<br>"pfft, is that the best you have got!" Alex sneer's.  
>"Okay utah, show it your power! Wind strike!" I shout as my beautiful utahraptor used the power of the wind to pry evrything it can off the ground and threw it at the pathetic baryonx.<br>"SAPPHIRE!" the new girl cry's as her weak baryonx crashed to the ground.  
>"Give in new girl, you have no point in battling, you might as well give it over!" I advise her.<br>"Never, and my name is chelsea!" She snaps as she jumps on the baryonx's back.  
>"OK mars, go grab that triceratop's and parasaurolophus!" Alex ordered as his huge amargasaurus charged toward's the other two kid's.<br>"NO PARIS!"  
>"NO CHOMP" They cry as mars took their dinosaur's away.<br>"This will teach you, Sonic wind!" I shout as utah ran super fast, and with all the wind surrounding, she roared, which sent a huge ray of wind into the baryonx, making it carash to the ground, the new girl crashed with it, she looked okay but the dinosaur returned to a card.  
>"Sapphire!" She cried as th card blew into the tree, lucky for us it was in our tree.<br>"I will be taking this, and all your dinosaur's" I tell them as i turn all the squirming and moaning dinosaurs back into card's.  
>"See ya round loser's!" Alex sneer's as we jump into our jet and fly off.<br>"Dr. Z will be proud of us" I say as i look at all the new dinosaur card's.  
>"He wont be proud, he will be so grateful he will give us a raise or possible promotion" Alex change's.<br>"Your right, but taking these dinosaur's was awesome, maybe we should go back foor the other's soon"...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
>chelsea's pov<p>

"What are we going to do now? we can't go after them without any dinosaur's" Max cry's.  
>"We have other dinosaur's in our dino bracer, if we share some of the remaining card's amd go after them" Zoe suggest's.<br>" That's a good idea zoe, but what about chelsea, sapphire was her only dinosaur" Rex reply's.  
>"Well, we can Give her one?"<br>"Okay, I'll try find one she might like... how's this one?" Rex ask's as he hand's me a card with an ankylosaurus on it.  
>"Have you named it?"<br>"No, maybe you should name it" Rex answered.  
>"How about mole?" I ask.<br>"Sounds cool"  
>"I am going to use... Styracosaurus" Max decided.<br>"Im going to use maiasuara" zoe chose.  
>"I will use ceratosaurus" Rex say's.<br>They all swiped the card's through their dinobracer's to see them in their small form, i did the same with mole.  
>The small styracosaurus, it looks alot like chomp except it is a green with lime coloured zigzags across it's body.<br>Maiasaura is really small with glittering green eyes and its body is a light shade of pink and purple overtop.  
>And the baby ceratosaurus has a small horn on the top of it's nose, a blue body and purple streaks.<br>Mole has a smoothe back, and small blunt spinkes all down its back to the bottom of its tail, brown eyes, small claws at the botom of its foot, one big spike on each side of the head and a small bump at the end of it's tail.  
>"How are we going to get to zeta point again?" max questions, but no one answers straight away.<br>"We could track the jet signal and trace it to zeta point and then teleport there" Rex suggested.  
>"Well if we are going to do it, we better hurry before the jet's signal get's blocked.<br>We ran to the D-lab, our new dinosaur's following obediantly.  
>"Dad, try tracking down a jet" Max order's as he starts fiddling with his dinobracer.<br>"Nice to see you too max" Mr taylor answered sarcastically " anyway where are your manners?"  
>"Fine, please can you track down a jet?"<br>"Why?" He ask's.  
>As we explain the situation to him, he manages to find a jet that has recently left. after a while it landed and stopped moving.<br>"Okay kids, stay safe and come straight back when you have your dinosaurs" He tell's us.  
>As we teleport it feel's odd, i can't explain it but as i see the scenery change from inside the D-lab to a island , i don't know what i feel.<br>"Here we are, Zeta point" Max announces as we start walking.  
>"So you guy's have been her before?" I cry.<br>"Yes, so we pretty much know our way around" Rex answer's.  
>"So where do we go now?"<br>"Down their" answers zoe as she points out a small pipe.  
>"Ok me and mole will go first"<br>Me and mole slide down the pipe, as we land at the bottom, we see only a hallway full of odd door's.  
>Max and styracosaurus came after, then zoe and maiasaura and then rex and ceratosaurus.<br>"Ok, its in this door here, ok here is the pass word... open seseme!" Max shout's.  
>"Um max dont you think they ould have changed it since last-" Zoe started as the door slides open.<br>"You were saying?"  
>"That you are really really smart" Zoe blushed trying to cover her embaressment.<p>

as we enter a huge room, i can see a huge machine, and an old man puting a dinosaur card under it.  
>I can see ace, chomp and paris' card on the desktop, but i can not see saphire, but i have a feeling she is being put under the machine.<br>"Sapphire no!"  
>"What, who said that? hey you!" He shout's as he see's me.<p>

"DINO SLASH! Come on out ankylosaurus!" I shout as a huge lizard with plates allighned on its back stood infront of me.  
>"Ahaha, you really dont think i have my own dinosaur, Alpha slash, Tyrannosaurus blaze!"<br>Mole stood infront of terry, blocking his path. I run up to the machine where sapphire's card is lying, thankfully the machine hasn't been used yet.  
>"Hey what are you doing! Put that card back right now!" He order's.<br>"Don't listen to him chelsea!" Zoe tell's me.  
>I grab sapphires card and all the other's and go to run to the other's. I feel something holding me back, i turn around to see the old man grabbing my arm.<br>"Give me back those card's now!" he demands.  
>"Never" I groan as i slowly slash sapphires card on my dinobracer. She came out tiny and smal, but she bit his arm.<br>he screamed and let go, so me and sapphire ran back to the other's.  
>"Thank's chelsea" rex say's as he recieves his dinosaur card, zoe and max did the same.<p>

"DINO SLASH! carnotaurus blow them away!"  
>"DINO SLASH! Spring up parasaurolophus!"<br>"DINO SLASH! Triceratop's Roar!"  
>"DINO SLASH! Baryonx Unveil!"<p>

All five dinosaurs stood strong infront of terry, making him outnumbered.  
>"It was nice meeting you, got to go, bye bye!" He cry's whilst running off and returning terry.<br>Everyone is now greeting their dinosaur's, and returned to the D-Lab.


	6. Up for adoption

My life is very hectic right now and if anyone wants my story pm me.

Till then next time peace.


End file.
